DragonBall Legacy
by Dr TimeKeeper
Summary: 80 years after the events of Dragon Ball Z, The Earth encounters new threats and with the majority of the Z-Fighters succumbing to old age, it falls to Goken and the new generation of fighters to protect the World of Dragon Ball.
1. Prologue

Dragon Ball Legacy

Prologue

 _The year is 854, 80 years after the defeat of Majin Buu. And while the earth has seen its fair share of dangers, the planet has maintained relative peace thanks to Goku, Vegeta and the other Z-Fighters. Now decades later most of those warriors have passed away and with over 20 years of ongoing peace only those remaining remain ready for the next threat._

 **Outside Satan City, Age 854**

A heatwave had plagued Satan city and students of Orange Star high where thankful to be attending their last day of the school year before the summer holiday. After school ended many students raced home to enjoy the 3 month vacation, some had to endure the heat a little bit longer as they had to take the bus back home. One of these buses was heading for a village a few miles outside of Satan city taking a shortcut across the edge of a cliff. Many teens on the buss where talking to pass the time.

"Look buddy I'm telling ya, that chick Juvia totally dig's you man" one of the boy's on the bus who had spiky pink hair informed as he was talking to his friend near the front of the bus.

"You don't think I haven't noticed. She follows me around constantly" the boy replied in an aggressive tone as a girl with shoulder length hair watches him a few rows up

"So what do you plan to do this summer, Ichigo?" a brown haired girl near the end of the bus asked an orange haired boy whom was trying to relax.

"Probably study for the next school year I guess" he replied rather coldly.

"Oh ok, maybe I can bring over some of my new recipes for you to try while you study" the girl offered making the teens face turn a ugly green in remembrance of the last time he tried something she made.

"No, that's alright, don't trouble yourself" the boy kindly refused as to not be rude" but before she could reply the Bus Shook violently for a moment "huh? What was…" the boy asked before the bus lost control and tipped on its side. One of the front wheels had broken off and the bus was skidding on its side towards the side of the cliff. Many of the occupants screamed for help but to them it was all in vain as the bus tipped off the cliff and into the rocky cavers below. However while many where still screaming the bus suddenly stopped in mid-air.

"What the?" the driver asked as he opened his eyes he was staring a teen age boy with spiky Brown hair wearing an Orange Hoodie, Blue jeans and a red head band making his his look like the hero Son Goku, in fact the kid himself looked a lot like the hero, all the while he was enjoying an ice cream as he lifted the bus with a single hand.

"Hey!" the spiky haired boy called out to the driver whom snapped out of his trance and paid attention to his saviour "tell everyone they'll be ok, me and my sister have the bus and we'll put you back on the road. Also call the police" the boy told the driver who nodded and proceeded to do so. Lifting the back of the bus was a teenage girl slightly younger than the Goku look alike, she had straight Black hair tied in a ponytail.

"Why do accidents have to happen when we're about to visit Grandma!?" the girl complained as she along with her brother effortlessly lifted the bus back onto the road.

"Just be glad we were flying by when it did or these people could have been killed" the boy replied as he walked toward the back of the bus towards his sister "in case you hadn't noticed some of our friends are on this bus. Hey Natsu!" the boy turned his attention to the pink haired boy as he like the rest of the bus was looking out the window at the super powered siblings.

"I guess but you know we haven't seen Grandma very often, Goken. Not since…" the girl added trailing off as she was getting emotional.

"Since Great-Grandpa Gohan…I know Ryu. Grandma's been through a lot but that's why she's got us. now let's head out, she's probably getting dinner on as we speak" Goken comforted his sister before she wiped her tears and nodded in agreement before both flew off into the sky and shot East towards Mount Paozu.

 _Son Goken and Ryuko, descendants of Son Goku and Grandchildren to Son Pan. Both filled with potential and spirit. Many adventures await these two in the years to come. In the following chapters of Dragonball Legacy._


	2. Goken

_**Courier**_ _: I am aware my grammar isn't the best but that's been a work in progress for some time. If you do see any errors that can easily be corrected. Tell me and I will modify it then and there._

 _Enjoy_

Dragon Ball Legacy

Chapter 1: Goken

 **Mount Paozu** **, Age 854**

A place the son family consider Honoured Ground. Mount Paozu was the Home of Son Goku the Man whom touch many lives and saved the world hundreds of times over. Before eventually being laid to rest only Five years prior. Kneeling by a set of gravestones in a meadow filled with flowers was an elderly woman with grey hair and pitch black eyes wearing a yellow hat, lavender hoodie and an orange jacket.

"So many good years. Gone and passed. I hope you're all doing well. Not to long now." The woman spoke as if she was talking to someone but she looked up when she heard a familiar voice echoing in the sky.

"GRANDMA!" near instantly after hearing her Granddaughter. Ryuko flew right to Pan giving her a long overdue hug.

"Oh my! Why hello there Ryu. I wasn't expecting you both for a few more hours" Pan greeted also returning the hug the young teen was giving her as Goken landed gentle beside the gravestone Pan was kneeling too.

"We're were let out of school early. Figured we come by" Goken Spoke as Pan Broke off from her Granddaughter before looking to her Grandson with Pride.

"My word. I can't believe it, you look so much like your Great-Grandpa Goku" Pan commented making Goken smile.

"I've been told" Goken replied as he walked over to give his dear grandmother a hug "it's good to see you again grandma.

"I've been looking forward to it. You've grown so much in the last 3 years both of you" Pan commented as she looked up Goken who stood a whole foot taller than her with Ryuko slightly shorter "but since you're here. You can help me with dinner Ryu" Pan suggested with a gentle smile.

"What about Goken?" Ryu asked as Goken dropped a sweat in embracement.

"Your Brother can't Cook to save his life. He definitely takes after your Great-Grandpa Goku in that regard. So he can go get the fish" Pan answered both she and Goken recalling the last time he tried to cook.

"While I admit my Bad Cooking skills" Goken began.

"That's an understatement" Pan interjected.

"Regardless" Goken continued as he grinded his teeth in frustration "I don't need you telling Ryu every little detail about my visit here, which might I add was 3 ago".

"That's your problem, my boy not mine" Pan replied before walking away back to her home "are you two coming or what?" Pan Called back as Ryu floated after Pan while Goken simple sighed to himself.

"This is going to be a long summer" Goken said to himself before running to catch up.

 _ **Courier**_ _: Hey all. The recent Arc in Dragonball Super as got me into the writing spirit once again and I present Dragonball Legacy. A retelling of the GT Special 'A Hero's Legacy' and GT as a whole. I don't wish to spoil too much but I will tell you that this story follows Supers continuity and will use modified elements from the movies plus some original idea's now and again. Ideas are flooding at the moment so Chapters should be uploaded between a weeks of each other up to a month at the latest._

 _Please Review and critique. I welcome it, as I'm not that experienced and I'm bound to make errors and mistakes_

 _Thank you_


End file.
